


Lex Luthor Returns.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [40]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), General Hospital (TV 1963), Pitch Perfect (Movies), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What happens when Lex returns to Gotham and decides to try and end all of human kind will he be able to do it or will the heroes and two of Mark's friends stop him in time.
Relationships: Abigail (Resident Evil)/Original Male Character(s), Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Lex Luthor Returns.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot fanfic. I hope you all enjoy it.

(Over at Kane tower down in the Batcave Mark walks into the room and over to Kate whose talking with Luke as their in the middle of their conversation they don't see 

Mark walking up to them hearing what their talking about he stands there not wanting to interrupted their conversation that is until Kate turns and looks at him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: Hi.  
Kate: What's going on?  
Mark: I just got a call from Alex.

(Kate looks up at him.)

Kate: Everything okay?  
Mark: No in fact it's far from okay.  
Kate: What happened?  
Mark: Lex is back.

(She looks at him and then looks over at Luke who looks just as annoyed.)

Kate: What the hell does he want now?  
Mark: The samething he's been wanting the last several times he's gotten out of the nuthouse.  
Kate: The Nuthouse?  
Mark: I would of said Arkham but. It's just not as funny.  
Kate: No i get it.  
Mark: Anyway. Alex said she had gotten a call from Maggie saying that Lex had escaped Arkham.  
Kate: So the why hell weren't the Crows notified?  
Mark: Your dad is trying to figure that out now.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: And that's not the only thing.  
Kate: Oh god now what?  
Mark: Apparently another enemy of Oliver's has shown his face in Starling city.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Adrian Chase.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: And?  
Mark: And Alex and Oliver both believe their headed here and if that's the case.  
Kate: We're in for one hell of a fight with them.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: Alex have any idea on when he'll show up?  
Mark: No and that's what worries her. And not just Alex is worried.  
Kate: Kara!  
Mark: And Lena.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Because if Lex is coming to Gotham there's a reason behind it.  
Kate: But why come here? He could easily cause trouble in National City or Metropolis.  
Mark: No one said Lex made sense.  
Kate: True. But that's not why i asked.  
Mark: Where's the best place to try and cause more trouble then National City or Metropolis.  
Kate: Gotham!  
Mark: And if not Gotham.  
Kate: Starling city.  
Mark: At the very least.  
Luke: Other than the Arkham what the hell could he want here in Gotham?  
Mark: To under the bat's skin and if he believes he can.  
Kate: He will.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Luke: Well what does Alex and Kara believe he's going to do?  
Mark: I don't know. But all i know with him being around along with Adrian Chase it's only a matter of time until he shows himself here.  
Kate: Lovely. Anyway.  
Mark: I've are ready talked to Calamity their going to be in Eroupe for the next couple of months.  
Kate: Okay good. If we can get this settled before the tour ends.  
Mark: Yeah. I just hope he isn't planning anything to stupid.  
Kate: Like what?  
Mark: I'd say but you would hit me.

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Kate: Oh.  
Mark: Look the only thing we can do is wait to see when Lex will strick and i know that's a stupid thing to do given that it is Lex but there is nothing we can do.  
Kate: I realize that.  
Mark: Okay.

(Then his phone rings he grabs it out to see who it is seeing the number he answers it.)

Mark: Alex!  
Alex: We're headed to Gotham.  
Mark: Why?  
Alex: Lena just figured out what Lex is up to and Mark it's not good.  
Mark: It never is. When it comes around to Lex.  
Alex: Yeah well this is even worse then him blocking out the sun with a red sun.

(Mark looks around annoyed.)

Mark: Are right i'll tell Kate.  
Alex: Okay.

(Then he hangs up.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: Alex is on the way here.  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: Lena's figured out what Lex is planning and from the way Alex said it.  
Kate: It doesn't good.  
Mark: No it doesn't. I gotta call Oliver and get him and his team here.  
Kate: Okay. 

(Mark calls Oliver and tells him to get to Gotham and he quickly agrees and tells everyone else their headed out to Gotham and they leave with him.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: She'll be fine.  
Kate: No no she won't be. Because she's related to Oliver and Veracity's related to me.  
Mark: Kate the tour just started. I can't pull them away from it.  
Kate: Mark if you don't my dad will.

(He looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Damn it.

(Then Luke sees something on their screens.)

Luke: Guys.

(They walk over to his station and look at her.)

Mark: What the hell?  
Kate: Who the hell is that?  
Mark: I don't know.  
Kate: Go.

(He rushes off towards her office as Kate goes and quickly changes into her street cloths. Later up in her office Mark quickly rushes out of the stairwell and closes 

the door as Kate walks off of the elevator and turns the shadow box on the bookcase as Mark walks over to her.)

Kate: Did that woman look familiar to you?  
Mark: She might of. I just really remember.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then the elevator doors open as the person who was on the elevator walks into Kate's office and Mark quickly pulls his weapon which gets the woman to quickly back 

off.)

Woman: I'm sorry i didn't know. This was going to a hostel thing.

(Mark knowing the voice looks at Kate.)

Kate: Know her now?  
Mark: Claire!

(She walks forward and Mark sees her and laughs off the shock.)

Kate: Mark!  
Mark: This Claire Redfield.

(Kate looks at him confused.)

Mark: She's one of the survivor's from earth 20.  
Kate: The one where?  
Mark: Yeah. The one that held the zombies on it.  
Kate: As in?  
Mark: As in the Zombie apocalypse. Kate.  
Kate: Oh god.  
Mark: I came across a lot of people having to live in that hell until someone could release an antidote into the air.  
Kate: Oh.  
Mark: A lot of people lost their lives on that earth and a lot of them survived.

(She looks at him and knows he's still feeling the effect of that earth.)

Kate: When we restored this earth and merged it with Earth 38.  
Mark: She must of come along with it.  
Kate: Lovely.  
Mark: Or they were told about the Anti-matter wave getting ready to destroy the Multi-verse.  
Kate: You meet anyone else on that earth while you were stuck on it.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: Her name was Abigail.

(Kate looks at him and then looks off.)

Kate: You love her?  
Mark: Very much.

(She looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: That's one of the reasons why i haven't really dated anyone else.  
Kate: You're still in love with her.  
Mark: Very much so. And i know she's not.  
Kate: Hey. Don't do this.

(He nods his head at her.)

Mark: It's just a shock to see her.  
Kate: I can understand that but don't let her being here keep you from thinking of something else.  
Mark: Like?  
Kate: Finally getting raid of Lex Luthor. The longer he's alive.  
Mark: I know i know. The more damage he can do.  
Kate: Yeah. So do you trust her?  
Mark: I trust her more than the Crows at times.

(She nods her head at him.)

Kate: So what can we do for you?  
Claire: I was told to come and talk to someone about. Okay know what?  
Mark: What's the matter?  
Claire: Well you remember the hell that was going on over in earth 20.  
Mark: I do. If it hadn't of been for Alice. And no not your sister Alice.  
Kate: Oh good i was scared there for a minute.  
Mark: Claire this is Kate Kane.

(She waves at her getting her to laugh.)

Mark: Kate!  
Kate: What?  
Mark: She's not gay.

(She looks at him as Claire's trying to keep from laughing.)

Mark: Please ignore her.  
Claire: Easier said than done. She's hot.  
Mark: Okay. What's going on and why are you here?

(She looks at him and laughs.)

Claire: Well you know how the outbreak on my earth happened?  
Mark: Yeah a virus right?  
Claire: Yeah. It was released into the air by Umbrella.  
Kate: Who was that?

(Claire goes into explaining what it is that Umbrella did in order to infect the human race on her earth and also told explained to them what had to do in order to try 

and get to the antidote in order to try and get it they had to go down to their head quarters in between explaining things Kate would stop her and ask her questions 

and Claire would answer them the best way she could and once she was finished Kate looked at her in shock and then to Mark.)

Kate: And you survived that?  
Mark: Surprising isn't it.  
Kate: Kind of yeah.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Anyway.  
Claire: Right.  
Kate: We'll have to tell everyone else this.  
Mark: I know that.  
Claire: Why would she?

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate who gives him her permission.)

Mark: Claire Redfield.  
Claire: What?  
Mark: Meet Kate Kane.  
Claire: Okay.  
Mark: Also known as Batwoman.

(Claire looks at him and then to Kate.)

Claire: Noway?  
Kate: Yeah.  
Claire: Oh Alice is gonna freak.  
Mark: She a Batwoman fan?  
Claire: The biggest and just since we came to this earth.

(Mark looks at her and then to Kate.)

Mark: You all came to this earth?  
Claire: Yes.

(Mark looks at Kate again.)

Kate: Does that even include?  
Claire: Sadly no. Anyone who had died on that earth pretty much stayed that way once this one was restored.

(Mark puts his head down. Upset that the woman he loved didn't come over when the earths were merged together.)

Kate: Hey.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: I'm are right.

(He walks off to go out and stand on her balcony. As he walks out and stands there Kate looks at Claire.)

Claire: I had never seen anyone take someones death as badly as he took hers.  
Kate: Was he?  
Claire: There when it happened?  
Kate: Yeah?  
Claire: He was and when the three of us got to the main part of the building Mark quickly attacked the man who released the virus.   
Kate: And?  
Claire: His men went to shoot him but Mark was faster then them and shot everyone single one of them in their heads.

(Kate looks at her and then out at Mark whose standing out there with his head down.)

Claire: He really loved her and having to watch her die right in front of him didn't make things better. So if this Lex guy is here.  
Kate: You think he's working on the samething that killed thousands of people on your earth?  
Claire: Given the stories Mark had told us about him. I wouldn't be surprised. And it really wouldn't surprise me if he tried to use Abigail to try and throw Mark off.

(Kate looks at her and nods her head at her.)

Kate: Yeah from the stories Kara has told us about the bastard it wouldn't really surprise me either if he tried to use her to get to him.

(She looks at her and then looks off annoyed. Over the next couple of days after all of the heroes showed up including the two women Mark worked with on the other 

earth in order to try and save the rest of the human race there as they explained everything that happened there they all listened to what they had to say and only 

interrupted when they had questions to ask and they both answered them the best way they could and when they were finished Lena told them about something Lex had been 

working on while her and Kara were still on the outs but unknown to her Lex had been working on his own side project in order to crate his own virus and one that could 

easily kill the Supers if not the whole human race if it got released.)

Alice: So your saying your brother could easily turn this city into something we dealt with on out earth.  
Lena: I believe if he doesn't get found and stopped i believe that he could and i know none of us want that to happen mainly you two.  
Claire: We do not. And given the hell we all went through mainly Mark there.

(Kara looks at him and feels bad for him.)

Mark: I've lost a lot of people in my life and losing Abigail is no different.  
Kara: Yeah but you loved her.  
Mark: No i did love her and i'm always going to love her. But.  
Kara: Hey.

(He looks at her and than looks off.)

Mark: I wanna move on i really do. But i can't get over her.  
Kara: I hear ya.

(He smiles at her as he looks over at Kate whose worried about Reagan.)

Mark: Kate!

(She looks at him.)

Mark: I'm sure Reagan's fine.  
Kate: I know. It's just with Lex being out there there's no telling what could happen to her.  
Mark: I know that. But we all gotta think at one point we're going to be finally getting Lex off of the streets.  
Kate: And if we can't.  
Mark: Well than i'll just have Batwoman kick his ass. Because of all honesty me and Kara would pay to see that.  
Kara: We would.  
Mark: How much money do you think Kara?  
Kara: Oh i think a hundred would do.  
Mark: A hundred dollars?  
Kara: Yeah.  
Mark: You're on.

(She starts laughing at him as Kate walks off laughing at her friends.)

Claire: Oh my god.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: What?  
Claire: You've gotten worse.

(He looks at her and laughs.)

Sara: Oh this is going to be fun.  
Mark: Not if that nutcase releases that damn virus it won't be.  
Sara: I mean't you and your friends.  
Mark: Oh.

(Sara laughs at him as he looks over at the computer screen and sees Sophie in the elevator.)

Mark: Kate!

(She walks over to him and looks at the screen.)

Kate: Damn it.  
Mark: Just ignore her.  
Kate: I can't.   
Mark: Why the hell not?  
Kate: She'll just call me.

(She turns and walks off as Mark stands there annoyed.)

Mark: Damn it.  
Mia: You don't seem to happy with the fact that she's here.  
Mark: That's because i'm not.  
Mia: What she do?  
Mark: She made Reagan think that her and Kate had slept together. Which of course got Reagan to break up with her and headed out on four month tour with the Bellas and 

Evermoist.

(Mia looks at him and then looks off annoyed.)

Mia: No wonder Aunt Reagan was so upset when she got back to Starling city.  
William: Yeah.  
Luke: Mark i'd head back up to Kate's office in case it gets bad up there.  
Mark: Yeah are right.

(He walks off towards the stairs leading back into her office. Minutes later Mark walks into Kate's office to hear her and Sophie aruging over what she had done in 

order to break her and Reagan up and he sends a text down to Oliver who quickly rushes to Kate's office followed by Mia and William. As he hears what she say's Kate 

looks at her as Mark walks forward and pulls her back.)

Mark: Are right you've had your say. Now leave.  
Sophie: Mark!  
Mark: You had your chance with Kate back at the Academy but you choose the Military over her. And hell you had your chance at being with her when she came back. But no 

you choose your boy toy husband over her. So don't stand here and tell her how much you still love her when you could of had her two years ago.

(Sophie looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say to him.)

Mark: You had your chance Sophie. It's not her fault you decided to stay with your husband. And in doing so you told her to move on she did. You're the one who has 

been putting Kate through hell not the other way around so do everyone a damn favor and stop playing the victim you're far from it.

(She looks at him and then looks off then turns and leaves the office as she leaves Mark turns and looks at Kate.)

Kate: Wow.  
Mark: I'm sorry.  
Kate: No. Trust me she had that coming. I just didn't think you had it in you.  
Mark: I don't normally do that. I'm just sick and tired of her playing the damn victim Kate i hate it.  
Kate: No i get it. Aside from Oliver you're the only one whose ever really stood up for Reagan.  
Reagan: That was kind of hot too.

(They both turn and look at her to see her and Veracity there.)

Kate: Reagan!

(She walks over to her and kisses her getting her to smile in it as their kissing Mark looks at Veracity who walks over to him.)

Veracity: They got back together in secret.  
Mark: And with good reason.  
Veracity: Yeah.  
Mark: Why aren't you guys?  
Veracity: With the latest threat from Lex.  
Mark: They pulled the tour?  
Veracity: Yeah. And we were on the first flight here.  
Mark: Okay good.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: You remember how i told you about that other earth?  
Veracity: Yeah earth 20. It was full of zombies.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: What about it?  
Mark: Two of the women i was with survived when earth one and earth 38 merged together.  
Veracity: Oh.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: I'd be lying if i said that i was.  
Veracity: What's wrong?  
Mark: I have so many things going through my mind right now it's not even funny.  
Veracity: Hey.  
Mark: The woman i was in love with on that earth didn't come back when.  
Veracity: Oh god i'm sorry.  
Mark: No hey come on. It's not your fault. I mean i look around this earth and this city along with everyone else who came back once this one was restored and i 

couldn't be more happy that i got what i wanted back.

Veracity: Your family.  
Mark: Yeah. I got my family back. And i got four smart asses back too so. There's that.

(She smacks him making him laugh as he grabs her into a hug then he pulls away from her.)

Veracity: You're gonna be okay Mark.  
Mark: I know i will be.

(She smiles at him as he looks at her.)

Veracity: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah.

(She smiles at him as he hugs her again then he pulls away from her as they pull away from each other Luke runs up and tells them to come back down to the Batcave and 

they all rush off towards the Batcave. Later as they reach the Batcave they walk over to everyone and watch Lex up on the screen talking as he's talking he's sounding 

even more insane then normal as he continues to talk Mark walks up to Lena.)

Lena: Whatever it is he put into that virus Mark is messing with what is left of his mind.  
Mark: Is there anyway of figuring it out?  
Lena: No. At least not until we can get our hands onto the virus it's self.  
Mark: Lovely. Luke are the Crows getting this feed?  
Luke: From what i can see here it looks like it.  
Mark: Shit.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Sophie and he knows it's a bad idea but does it anyway.)

Sophie: What?  
Mark: Look i'm sorry.  
Sophie: Are you?  
Mark: Not really. But look when you get back to Crow you're gonna be seeing a live feed.  
Sophie: From who?  
Mark: Lex Luthor.

(She hangs up with him and speeds up to get back to Crow Head Quarters.)

Kate: Can you get a location?  
Luke: I can try.  
Kate: Okay please do. Because we need to get to that virus before he releases it.  
Luke: Got it.  
Alice: He said he had help.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Oliver: If he does i can tell you who it is.  
Claire: Who?  
Oliver: His name is Adrian Chase he came to earth one from earth 2 with Laurel there.

(She looks at him and smiles at him.)

Mark: Bet you didn't know she had a nice smile did you?  
Veracity: I've met earth one's Laurel.  
Mark: And?  
Veracity: She's hotter.

(Mark looks at her and laughs)

Luke: Okay I've been going over the two bodies in the back ground and Mark i have a feeling you three just might know who the woman is.  
Mark: Who is it?

(He zooms in on her and clears it up as much as he can seeing who it is Mark looks at him and nearly falls over.)

Mark: Abigail!

(Hearing the emotion in his voice Claire and Alice walk up and stand on either side of him.)

Alice: Hey. We'll find her.  
Mark: I-I-I know that. God. 

(He looks back at Veracity who looks upset so he walks back over to her.)

Veracity: She's gorgeous.  
Mark: She is.  
Veracity: But you never said she was my sister's double.  
Mark: Vera your lead singer is your sister's double.  
Veracity: Yeah. But Calamity is like a sister to me. That is different.

(He laughs at her as Mark looks up at the screen and walks over to Luke and zooms in on the other and really nearly falls over.)

Laurel: Mark!  
Mark: That's Morgan.

(They all look at him and look up at the screen.)

Kate: Oh my god.  
Mark: How the hell did he manage to bring them back?  
Luke: And from the looks of it Abigail and Morgan aren't the only ones.  
Mark: Who else?  
Luke: Her.

(He points up at the screen.)

Mark: Kiki!  
Kate: Who?  
Mark: She's Ava Jerome's daughter and Morgan's ex wife.

(She looks at him and then looks up at the screen.)

Luke: And i think i might of just figured out who his test dummy's are.  
Mark: You mean aside from Oliver's ego.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Mark: Oh hey.  
Mia: What?  
Mark: Alice is a fan of Batwoman.

(Kate looks at him and looks off trying to keep from being so smug.)

Oliver: Okay seriously.  
Alice: What?  
Oliver: Batwoman?  
Alice: I'm gay dude.

(He looks at her as Claire starts laughing at his face.)

Oliver: Oh come on.  
Mark: And is in.  
Alice: I wish.

(They start laughing again then calm down as Luke gets a hit on where they are.)

Kate: Let's go.

(They all rush out of the Batcave.)

Mark: You'll get to meet Batwoman.  
Alice: Oh boy.

(He grabs out his phone and calls Jacob who answers and he tells him the have a lock on Lex's location and they all rush from the command center to go out and catch 

Lex Luthor and to put him away for good. Later out at the warehouse everyone rushes into the warehouse to go and save Mark's friends from Lex and Adrain as they run in 

Mark and Sophie run off in the other direction to go and see if they can't get their hands onto Lex but what they don't know is that Lex knew they were coming and 

plans to release the virus but Lex doesn't know is that two of Mark's friends from earth 20 is also there and know how disarm the bomb that has the virus in it as 

their walking towards the open space of the warehouse Mark looks around the corner and sees all three of them there.)

Mark: We've got eyes on the hostages.  
Jacob: Copy. You have eyes on Luthor?  
Mark: Not as of yet.  
Alice: Mark we've got the bomb in sight.  
Mark: Any sign of Lex?  
Alice: Not yet.  
Mark: Okay keep any eye out. That nutcase could be anywhere.  
Alice: Understood.

(As they continue to look Mark spots Adrian.)

Mark: Oliver I've got Adrian.  
Oliver: Where?  
Mark: At your ten O'clock.

(He turns and looks then sees him as he runs off after him seeing someone running towards him he runs off with Oliver right behind him as he gets to an area where he 

might be Oliver waits there for him and quickly rushes him which sends them both into the boxes in the warehouse as he goes into them Alice and Claire look the bomb 

over to see if they can't disarm before it reaches zero.)

Batwoman: Mark Lex.

(He turns and looks at him to see him smiling.)

Mark: Alice don't mess with the bomb.  
Sophie: Why the hell not?  
Mark: He's got a dead man switch. I kill him he'll put that button on the way down.  
Sophie: Which will send the virus into the air.  
Mark: Yeah. And i really don't want to happen what happened on Earth 20. That was a nightmare.

(She nods her head at him as someone fires a lazier at him sending the remote out of his hand which gives Mark the chance to go after him as he gets to him he throws 

him into the table behind him which he knocks over when he goes into it as he goes over Mark stands there gun pointed at his head as Alice and Claire get back to work 

on the bomb.)

Lex: Come on Mark kill me. I mean isn't she worth it.

(Mark keeps his gun pointed at his head.)

Mark: Actually they all are.

(Lex gets up and attacks Mark sending him down as they go down as they go down Lex has syringe in his hand as he's about to stick into his neck Claire rushes forward 

and throws herself into Lex which knocks the syringe from his hand and sending it across the floor as some of Sonny's men rush into the ware house as they rush in some 

of Adrian and Lex's men starts gun fire with them which of course gets all three of their hostages to keep down low so that neither one of them gets hit. Over by 

Oliver and Adrian their both fighting as their fighting Oliver punches him sending him back down to the ground as he goes down he gets back up quickly which then sends 

both him and Oliver into the wall which gets him to hurt himself but he doesn't let it faze him and gets him in the stomach getting him to double over in pain then he 

throws him away as he gets back up Oliver grabs one of his arrows and fires at him sending him down after he became tied he looks at him.)

Oliver: You're finally finished Adrian.

(He looks at him and then looks off as a couple of Crows agents rush forward and quickly turn him over and use their zip ties to tie up his hands and take Oliver's 

arrow off of him and hands it back to him as Oliver takes it and runs back to the fight. Over by everyone else Mark grabs up the syringe and quickly injects Lex with it 

which gets Claire to look at him.)

Mark: It gives me a reason to finally put the bastard out of his misery.

(She looks at him and laughs as she feels him start changing and Mark quickly puts a bullet into his head killing again once and for all. Once he's down he looks at 

her and laughs.)

Claire: You are right?  
Mark: Yeah i'm good. Alice!  
Alice: Bomb's disarmed.

(He rushes back into the warehouse to see one of the Adrian's men with a knife to Abigail's throat and shoots him in the head killing him right away as he falls away 

from her she looks over at Mark and smiles at him as he rushes over to her to and takes the gag out of her mouth.)

Mark: Hey.  
Abigail: Hi.

(He unties her hands and leg's once she's untied she quickly hugs him getting him to smile at her. Then she pulls away from him as he rushes over to Morgan and Kiki 

once the gags are out of their mouths and untied he grabs up his friends kid brother and hugs him getting him to laugh at him then he pulls away from him.)

Mark: You are right?  
Morgan: Yeah. I'm fine. Kiki!  
Kiki: I'm are right.

(Mark hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'd say your mother would be over the moon to see you but.  
Kiki: Nope still pissed at her.  
Mark: Okay than. Well than your father is going to be over the moon to see you.  
Kiki: Franco!  
Mark: Yeah.

(She laughs at him as she hugs him again then she pulls away from him.)

Kiki: She's pretty.

(He turns and looks at her.)

Mark: She is.  
Kiki: I'd tell her before it's too late again.

(He laughs at her then nods his head at her. Over by Abigail she's standing there as Claire and Alice walk up to her and she gets pulled into a hug by the both of 

them. Then they pull away from each other.)

Claire: You look like hell.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Abigail: I feel like hell.  
Mark: I hope you don't feel to much like hell.

(She turns and looks at him as he walks back over to her as he gets to her she kisses him getting him to smile in it as their kissing Alice and Claire look around then 

they pull away from each other.)

Mark: Well. I can't say that you're still not a one hell of a kisser.  
Abigail: I'm still good at a lot of things.  
Mark: I'd say you should show me but.

(She laughs at him as he hugs her getting her to smile at him. Later back over at Crow Head Quarters both Kiki and Morgan are being looked over by one of their doctors 

as Morgan's family rushes into their medical wing along with Franco and Elizabeth. Seeing them Mark walks over to them.)

Mark: Before you guys get to far ahead of yourself's. Their both fine.  
Carly: Oh thank god. What?  
Mark: Lex was a nutcase who thought he could turn the world into the walking dead.

(Michael looks at him and Mark laughs.)

Mark: Dude shut up.

(He puts his hands up in surrender.)

Willow: But their okay?  
Mark: Yeah their both fine. A little banged up but okay.   
Doctor: Their okay to go and in see them now.  
Mark: Are right. Thanks Will.  
Will: Anytime.

(Mark points them in the direction of their rooms as they walk off Abigail walks out of the room Mary had her in seeing her Mark walks over to her.)

Mark: You are right?  
Abigail: Yeah. Your friend back there gave me a clean bill of health.

(He nods his head at her.)

Abigail: Look i know what you guys all saw and i know how much hell you must of been going through.  
Mark: More than i ever let anyone know about.  
Abigail: Want me to show you just how much more i haven't forgotten.  
Mark: If you're up for it.  
Abigail: Oh trust me i'm up for it.

(He laughs at her as they both walk off to go and be together. Over in the rooms they have both Morgan and Kiki in.)

Michael: I'm still the better looking one.  
Morgan: Oh my god really.

(He grabs him into a hug getting him to laugh then he pulls away from him.)

Sonny: Now if you're done picking on your brother.  
Michael: Oh i have two years to make up for on the picking on him.  
Carly: Michael leave your brother alone.  
Michael: Yeah okay.

(They start laughing at him. Later that night over at the Hold up Michael and Morgan walk in with Kiki and Willow right behind them as they walk in they head over to a 

table to go and sit down to talk and catch up. Over by the Evermoist members Calamity and Beca continue to pick on Emily and Serenity who throw popcorn at her making 

them laugh at them.)

Cynthia: Now come on you two. Stop hurting their feelings.

(They start laughing at their faces as Emily throws popcorn at her friends face making her laugh.)

Veracity: It's amazing how we were all at one point rival's.  
Chloe: Yeah really. And two of your bandmates were sleeping with two of my groupmates.  
Veracity: Yeah no kidding.  
Calamity: Hey shut up. 

(She throws a piece of Popcorn that was thrown at her at Veracity's head getting her to laugh at them.)

Veracity: You're so mean Cal.  
Calamity: I know. But Beca loves me.  
Veracity: I know.

(She kisses her girlfriends head getting her to look at her.)

Mark: Hey it's Everhotties and the Bellas.

(They start laughing at their faces.)

Charity: Okay seriously babe i hate you guys.  
Cynthia: What? She's the one who said it.  
Beca: I swear Mark if you don't stop saying that.  
Mark: You'll what?  
Beca: I'll kick your butt.  
Mark: You.  
Beca: Yes.  
Mark: But you're so tiny.

(They start laughing at her face.)

Beca: Babe go beat him up for me.  
Calamity: Sorry babe i'm staying out of it.  
Beca: That's it no sex tonight.

(Mark walks off laughing at her face.)

Serenity: Well the door got closed offly fast there Beca.  
Beca: I know. She's hot so it won't stay closed to long.

(Calamity looks at her and smiles as she kisses her then pulls away from her.)

Calamity: You're lucky you're cute.  
Beca: I know.

(They start laughing then calm down. Back over by the bar Mark's talking and joking around with Kate and Reagan. Through out the night Mark goes back and forth to talk 

to his friends from Port Charles to the Bellas and Evermoist members as their talking Mark looked towards the door and smiled at who just walked in then walked over to 

her.)

Mark: I gotta tel ya.  
Abigail: What?  
Mark: You clean up nice.  
Abigail: Thank you.  
Mark: You're welcome. Now come on.

(They walk off back towards Kate and Reagan as they get to them they start talking and joking around again as their talking Mark say's something that gets both of 

their girlfriends laughing at Kate's face.)

Kate: Shut up.  
Mark: Yes dear.

(Kate looks at him as he kisses his girlfriends head then pulls away from it. Later that night back over at Mark's apartment both him and Abigail are asleep for the 

rest of the night after their latest love making session as their sleeping she moves closer to him getting him to smile in his sleep as he's smiling he can't believe 

how lucky he got to finally have the woman he's been in love with for so long back and is looking forward to the day he can call her his wife.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot and yes i know there wasn't much of Kagan in it and i am sorry. It's just this is my second Resident Evil fanfic well a fanfic that has Resident Evil in it anyway. I hope you all enjoyed it.


End file.
